


(TTS Podfic) They Never Learn

by gryvon, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - Five times Stiles Stilinski was underestimated by someone outside his pack.





	(TTS Podfic) They Never Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Never Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212995) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[They Never Learn](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13PuIJcRWV6BIDY8ZkSM7EMrfJIM2ND8H)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
